Blurred Lines
by SparklyLadies
Summary: Our entry for the 2013 Dirty Talkin Edward Twific Contest. Top 5 in the Public Vote


**Hi Everyone! **

**This was our entry for the 2013 Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest. We were delighted to find out that it placed in The Dirty Five in the public vote! **

**Huge squishy hugs and sloppy kisses to our wonderful pre-readers and betas, Pattinlethr and Emsuckle, who shined up our words all nice, fixed our commas and stamped out our Britishisms. We love you!**

**Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and voted for Blurred Lines in the Dirty Talkin Edward contest, we love you! **

* * *

**Summary: **Edward Cullen: secret phone sex operator, dirty talking pro and hopelessly in love with his best friend. When a familiar voice calls in, will the lines between friendship, love, and lust become blurred? An entry for the Dirty Talking Edward Twific Contest

**Disclaimer: **The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**EPOV**

There are exactly eight freckles on your nose.

You have the tiniest scar right above your left eyebrow. It's thin, a hairline scar, barely visible to anyone standing an acceptable distance away.

It's from when I knocked you off your feet when we were kids. I was playing on my bike and you on your skateboard. We collided, and I sent you flying across the decking in your backyard. You split your head open.

There was blood—lots of it—and I puked all over your shirt. You've never let me live that one down.

You have those sexy little dimples at the bottom of your spine, right where the curve of your ass meets your lower back. Every time I see you in a bathing suit, I want to rip it off and lick those dimples. I can see them right now, in the sliver of skin exposed between your flannel pajama pants and tank top.

These are the little things I notice as I lay beside you in your bed, studying you. The sun shines through the window; light dances across your pale skin, giving it a luminescent glow. Inside, the rays warm your skin, but outside it's cold. Fall's quickly merging into a typical Chicago winter. Snow is forecast over the next few days.

I shiver at the thought.

You're lying on your stomach, propped up on your elbows, hair piled high on your head as you highlight notes in your text for your test tomorrow.

Wearing no makeup and only your glasses, in this moment, you've never looked more beautiful to me. Of course you're oblivious to this and absolutely clueless that I feel this way about you.

I wish I could tell you.

You yawn, turning to face me with a lazy smile on your lips.

"I'm cold. And I'm so done with this," you say, closing the book in your hands. Your eyebrows waggle as you fling the book across the room and sit up on your knees. "Wanna get under the covers and watch _Home Alone_?"

"Sure. I have a few hours before I head out to work." I smile and watch as you jump up from the bed and scuttle over to the TV/DVD combo that sits on your desk. It's a small screen, but I won't be watching the movie anyway.

I'll mostly be watching you.

You load the DVD as I kick off my shoes and crawl under your covers. Sliding between the cool sheets, I shiver. My mouth waters as I'm surrounded by your scent.

You curl up beside me, humming with contentment as you rub your cold feet against my jean clad legs. I swallow thickly as you press your back flush against my chest and reach for my arm, pulling it around your waist, like a lover's embrace.

Except we aren't lovers.

I've lost count of the number of times we've laid like this, you nuzzled in close to me, spooning. Me biting my tongue to keep from whispering dirty things in your ear, clenching my fists to keep from grabbing your hips and grinding my hard cock against you.

I remember the countless times we've spent the night in the same bed to keep warm. Our shitty little apartment off campus isn't warm in the best of times, but cold winters provide a perfect excuse for me to get as close to you as possible. Waking up beside you this morning was bliss.

Neither of us are watching the movie and I feel your breathing slow, as you slip into a peaceful doze. I shift, taking care not to disturb you, and reach for my cell phone in my back pocket. I set the alarm to wake me with enough time to get ready for work, place the phone on the bedside table, and pull you tighter against me.

Winter nights wrapped up in each other's arms and lazy afternoon study breaks are the highlight of my day. It's more than I could hope for and somehow never enough.

For now though, I'll take what I can get.

.

.

.

.

.

A shrill, piercing sound interrupts the dream I'm having. Images fade quickly as sleep gives way to consciousness. Bleary-eyed and confused, I blink and rub the sleep from my eyes before searching the room for the source of the noise.

I shut off the alarm and flop back down beside you, my forearm resting over my face. I can't remember the dream, but my dick is rock hard so I'm pretty sure it involved you.

My eyes wander up and down your sleeping form, taking in the curve of your hips and the dip of your waist. Your eyelids are twitching so I know you're sound asleep—I wonder if you're dreaming about me?

Lightly, I place a kiss on your forehead, lingering, inhaling the fresh scent of your coconut shampoo and aloe face cream. It's sweet, intoxicating, addictive, and _all you._

I slide out of the bed without disturbing you, tuck the covers around you, and brush my fingers along the baby soft skin of your cheek.

Pulling on my shoes, I grab my keys from the hall table and make my way down to the car.

Time to go to work.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeah, just like that, right there," my voice is breathy, a harsh, desperate whisper. I roll my eyes as I listen to my caller's moans. I think she actually squeaks.

"Oh baby, I'm so close... tell me more…" Of course she's close. She's one of my regulars.

She calls every time I'm on, at the same time, and always requests me. I get her off in like two minutes, so it's an easy one.

"Just lay back and imagine my big, rock-hard cock sliding into you—into your tight little cunt. You're so wet, it's leaking, running down your ass crack. Are you wet right now? Can you feel it dripping?" I whisper.

She moans again, her breathing increases in tempo.

"Yes!" she cries.

"Slide another finger in, baby. I can hear how wet you are."

"Fuck! Yes!"

Jesus, this girl is so easy.

"That's it, baby. Three fingers, imagine it's my cock. Come on baby, take my cock, take all of it. Do you feel it? I'm in so deep and I'm gonna make you come so good."

It's all over for her. She shrieks, and I wince as the sound pierces my eardrum.

After a few minutes of talking to God and muttering expletives between heavy breaths, she finally speaks.

"Goddamn, baby that was awesome. Same time tomorrow night?"

I chuckle. Always the same with this one. "Sure, sweet thing. Later."

She hangs up and I throw my headset off in frustration.

This _fucking_ job is fucking with my fucking!

There is something seriously wrong with me that I'm not even hard after talking like that and listening to a girl come.

I guess I've become desensitized to it after all this time.

When I started working here about a year ago, I was a stuttering, bumbling mess every time I picked up the phone. Despite the script, with its long list of fantasy scenarios telling me exactly what to say, and how—right down to the tone and inflection of my voice—I still couldn't help but feel grossed out by what I was doing.

As a theatre major, it should have come easily to me—no pun intended. It's just acting, right? And I needed the money, so I sucked it up—definitely no pun intended—and did the job. A few beers usually helped me loosen up before I went live, but now I'm an old pro.

Once I shook off the initial trepidation, I really got into it. We weren't allowed to _participate, _but the calls definitely got me hot. Listening to a girl get off from my words made me hard. Knowing I could do that, knowing I had that power over them.

I would go home and beat off to the dirty images in my head, to the memory of my own dirty words.

But everything changed about six months ago—the night I came home to the sound of _your _dirty noises.

It was late and you'd normally be asleep at that hour, so I'd quietly let myself in and crept down the hall to my room, taking care not to wake you.

But I stopped in my tracks at the sound of a deep, guttural moan coming from your bedroom. At first I thought you'd brought home a date. But you do that girly "scrunchie-on-the-doorknob" thing if you ever bring a guy home—which rarely happens—and a quick glance at the doorknob told me you were alone.

My curiosity was piqued. I took a step closer to your bedroom, pressing my ear against the door. I held my breath as I heard a faint buzzing noise coming from inside. My cock instantly perked up at the thought of you spread wide on your bed, bare and glistening, moaning as you pushed the toy deep inside.

I wondered who you were thinking about, whose face you were picturing as you played with your nipples, pinching and pulling them. I wondered whose cock you imagined pushing deep inside you as you worked yourself over with the toy. Was it my tongue in your mouth? Was it my finger, teasing the puckered hole of your tight ass? Was it my cock, hitting your sweet spot, making you gush?

I imagined I was the one doing all of those things and my hand automatically went to the buttons of my jeans, deftly pulling them open, and palming my steel-like cock. Fuck, I'd never been that hard before. My tip oozed with pre-cum and I spread it around the head of my cock, before gripping myself and stroking hard, from base to tip.

I bit my lip to keep from crying out as I felt my orgasm build deep in the pit of my stomach. Your breathy moans became louder, faster, and my hand increased in tempo as I imagined your tight little pussy clamping all around my stiff, wet cock.

You let out a little high pitched squeak and I exploded—my legs shook like I'd run a 100 meter sprint and my forehead was sticky with sweat.

I jizzed all over the carpet outside your door.

I flopped back against the wall and caught my breath, the euphoria lasted only seconds before guilt and shame washed over me.

I felt like such a perv. Standing outside your bedroom door, wanking and listening to you get off.

You—my best friend—the girl I've known since we were three. The one I made mud pies and collected worms with in the backyard.

You, the girl who taught me to swim in the lake behind our houses, because I was too chicken-shit to jump in the water.

You, the girl I taught to chug a beer because you wanted to be one of the guys.

You, the girl that until that night, I'd never seen as anything other than my friend.

That's when everything changed.

Clarity hit me with the strength of a toppling skyscraper. With each falling brick, my mind was assaulted by memories and images of you, of us, growing up together. It was like a movie playing in my head. Except, instead of a dull, old black and white movie, it was an explosion of Technicolor. You were 3-D. You were High Definition.

It was that night that I realised I was in love with my best friend.

Since then, no matter how dirty the scenario at work becomes, I can't get it up. My hard-ons are for you and only you.

So needless to say, I haven't gotten laid since then either. About a week before I listened to you get yourself off, I'd had a drunken quickie with some blonde in the bar bathroom when I was out with the guys. It's not my usual style and I felt bad about it afterward, but at the time I was desperate to feel anything other than my own hand.

But since the night I heard you pleasuring yourself, I haven't been able to think about anyone or anything else.

And I've come to hate the idea of you knowing what I do. You'd be so disappointed in me. I'm not sure if you'd be more pissed off about the actual job, or me lying to you about it.

Probably both.

I mean, I know it's pretty seedy—Edward Cullen, sex-line operator and dirty-talker extraordinaire—not exactly something to write home about. But the money was too damn appealing for a broke student and there simply weren't any other jobs at the time. You're the genius, the one with the scholarships paying your full ride, but I'm paying my own way, and once I got used to the money it was too hard to pass up.

There _are_ worse ways to make money, at least this is just over the phone. It's totally anonymous—I don't even use my real name. Chicago's a big place and it's not like anyone I know would ever call in.

Still, I can't help but think how disgusted you might be with me.

Tonight's been quiet. The phone hasn't rung in the last ten minutes so I pop open another Bud and open my desktop. A quick check of my Twitter feed reveals nothing of interest, so I close the browser and lean back in my leather chair. Staring at the ceiling, my mind wanders back to earlier today.

Being in bed with you, close to you, breathing in your scent and feeling your soft breath against my skin—I want that, always.

So why can't I tell you? We've been friends for years. We know everything about each other—with the exception of the job situation. We fight, we make up, we laugh, we cry. We get drunk together and you make fuck-awesome hangover food.

I know we could be awesome together.

Emotionally, we connect on every level.

Physically, you fit perfectly in my arms.

Sexually, we'd fucking smolder.

But I couldn't bear to lose you. If you didn't feel the same way, things would get all weird and awkward and our friendship would be ruined.

Or, if you did feel the same and we tried it but it didn't work out, we would be left as two sad, angry people, hurting from the loss of our friendship.

The piercing ring of the phone halts my internal struggle and I snap out of it. Putting on my headset, I pull up the script software and click "answer call".

"This is Masen, how may I service you?" My opening line still makes me cringe, but it's part of the script. Masen is one ofmy middle names—it does feel kinda weird to use it for something like this, but I couldn't think of anything else.

"Hello?"

My stomach drops. It's like that feeling you get when you reach the top of a roller coaster, fearful, yet excited, full of anticipation. My heart races as the voice on the phone resonates in my ears.

A sugar-sweet lilting voice, with a hint of fear.

_Your _voice.

Holy fucking shit.

Do I hang up? Do I re-direct the call? You can't possibly know it's me. Panic washes over me as you stammer out another hello.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

I swallow thickly and take a deep breath. Fuck it. I'm gonna see where this goes and let the chips fall where they may. My acting classes have taught me to disguise my voice so I turn on my best Southern drawl.

"This is Masen. How may I service you?"

"Hi," you stammer. You're fucking adorable when you get all shy and nervous. "I've never—I mean, this is my first—um... I haven't ever done anything like this before."

Of course you haven't. You're so fucking pure, and perfect, and innocent.

I feel my dick twitch at the mere sound of your voice. I decide right here and now that I'm going to enjoy this. It's probably as close as I'll ever get to actually being with you.

I gotta admit to myself—I want to corrupt you. I want you naked and writhing under me. I want you sucking my dick while I eat your pussy.

I want to tie you up and spank you. I want to do the most filthy, depraved things to your tight little body.

But I also want to consume you. I want to breathe the breath that's been inside your body. I want every inch of your skin pressing against mine. I want to worship your body and make mad passionate love to you—sliding into you so slowly that you'll beg me for it deeper, harder, faster.

If I can't have it in real life, I'm going to take it right now over the phone.

"Well why don't we start with your name, baby," I whisper.

Your breathing is ragged. You're already turned on.

"Um, my name is... Marie."

So you're going with the middle name. Well Isabella Marie, let me tell you what I want to do.

"Well, Marie, I'm Masen. How are you this evening?"

"I'm—um...I'm okay." Your voice is a breathy whisper and I'm instantly harder.

"Just okay, Marie? You sound a little..._frustrated."_

You let out nervous chuckle. "I'm a little frustrated, yes." You pause a beat and then, "How are you?"

"Well, Marie, I'm feeling damn fine this evening. You see I've been waiting for your call, Marie."

"You have?"

"Of course, I have. I've been lonely all by myself, just sitting here with a cock hard enough to smash glass. I've been waiting for a beautiful woman like you to call me, to tell me your deepest, darkest desires."

I hear you gasp, and then giggle. "Wait—how do you know I'm beautiful?"

"I can tell by your voice, Marie. It's sweet, like cotton candy. The way you caress each word, Marie, just gives me shivers. Such a beautiful voice could only belong to a beautiful girl."

"I..." You're speechless already.

"So I know that you _look_ beautiful, Marie. And I know that you _sound _beautiful." I pause, and lower my voice to a whisper, "But can you guess what I really want to know, Marie?"

"Um... what?" you whisper.

"I really want to know how you _smell_."

I'm met with silence, bar the sound of your rapid breathing and the faint whir of my desktop. I flip the loudspeaker switch and rise from my chair.

I want to make sure we won't be interrupted.

I lock the office door and turn off the overhead light. The glow of the computer screen and the street lamps outside bathe the room in a warm orange glow.

It's taken me less than twenty seconds, and when I sit back down, you're still silent on the other end of the line.

"Marie? Are you still there?"

"I... yes," you mumble. "I'm still here... I..." you let out that nervous giggle again and I want to reach into the phone and grab it, wrap my fingers around it, and press it close to my heart. "I really don't know what I'm doing here."

"It's okay, Marie. Just relax. I want you to enjoy yourself. This is for you, Marie. This for your pleasure," I murmur, my tone heavy with lust. "Are you relaxed, Marie?"

You let out a breath, and this time it's a sigh of relief, maybe of resignation. Like your body and brain are engaged in a battle of wills, each one warring for dominance. Your brain is telling you this is crazy and wrong, but your body is begging—screaming at you for release.

"Yes, I'm relaxed," you whisper.

"Good girl, Marie. Now, are you comfortable?"

"Y-yes..."

"Good. Now, Marie, I want you to get naked." Straight down to business. I chug the rest of my beer and lean back in my chair.

"Naked?"

"Yes, Marie. I want you naked. I want you to take all your clothes off, lay back, and relax."

I hear shuffling and I know you're following my directions. Fuck, I wish it was me—I'd rip every button from your shirt.

My hand traces down my shirt to my jeans. My cock is straining through the denim; I'm so hard it hurts.

"I... I'm naked," you whisper, and I exhale sharply, the mental image flooding my brain.

"So, Marie, you're lying in bed, totally naked and you left the window open earlier, so the chill in the air makes your nipples really fucking hard. I bet you have pretty little nipples hmm, Marie? I bet they get really dark when you're turned on."

"Y-yes."

I know you have pretty little nipples. I walked in on you in the shower a few weeks ago. I didn't mean to do it. I thought you'd gone out, and I'd come home from my run with my earphones still in so I didn't hear the water running. Thankfully, you had the radio on and were singing off-key at the top of your lungs, so you didn't hear me come in. I got out of there immediately, but not before getting an eyeful of your fucking gorgeous tits.

Excellent spank bank material.

Anyway, I digress.

"So your nipples are hard. You're shivering, and your skin is covered in goosebumps. Would you like me to turn up the heat, Marie? Would you like me to make you warm? Would you like me to get you _hot_?"

"Mmm..." This time it's a moan. Fuck. You're enjoying this. I palm my cock through my jeans, desperately seeking friction.

"Are you touching those pretty little nipples, baby? I bet they're so fucking hard. I bet you're so fucking horny, you dirty girl."

"Mmm..." you moan again, louder this time. Before I even realise it, I've opened the fly of my jeans and reached into my boxers.

"Good, Marie. Keep touching those nipples. Run your fingers over them, just lightly at first. Can you feel them perk up?" My thumb rubs over the head of my cock—Jesus, I'm fucking weeping for you. I spread the slickness around my cock and grip myself, hard.

Fuck, this feels good—too good. I need to control myself. This is about you.

"Oh... they're really hard..."

I imagine you're biting your lip. I don't know why, but that turns me the fuck on.

"Good. Now I want you to make them even harder. I want you to pinch them. Take them between your thumb and your forefinger, and pinch. Then twist. Not too hard, just a little. Just enough to feel a little twitch."

"Mmmm..."

Fuck. Your moans will be the death of me.

"Good, Marie. Do you feel that between your legs? Do you feel the butterflies in your stomach? Do you feel the need to squeeze your thighs together? I bet your sweet little pussy is clenching, dying for something more."

"Mmm... Oh, God. Yes, Masen..."

Oh Jesus. Don't say my fucking name, woman. Imma blow my load in my pants right now. I slow my hand, stroking lightly, trying to pull myself back from the brink. I need control right now.

"You like that, Marie?"

You answer with another breathy moan.

"Now, Marie, keep one hand working that hot little nipple. With the other, I want you to trace down your body. A light touch, Marie, just trace your fingers down your ribs." You let out a shuddering breath. "Now a little lower, lay one finger over your pussy lips. Don't dip into it yet, baby. That's all mine. Just tickle those lips, baby, tease them. I bet you can feel the wetness pooling between your thighs. I bet you're sticky from your slick pussy juices. I bet you taste fucking amazing, Marie."

"Oh... Jesus..."

Yeah, that's not my name, baby, but whatever works for you.

"So you're about to dip one finger into that sweet little cunt, but you hear a door slam. You're on high alert, Marie. Because you've been caught red-handed."

"I have?" You sound so fucking innocent.

"Yes, Marie. I've just come home. And you know it's me. You know I forbade you to pleasure yourself without me there. Your cum belongs to me. I told you to lay naked on the bed and wait for me. But you couldn't wait could you, Marie? You're a greedy, dirty girl."

"I am?"

"Yes, Marie. You're lying there with your finger half-dipped into that slick pussy, and the bedroom door opens. You know you've been caught. I may have to punish you, Marie. No one touches that sweet cunt but me."

"Oh fuck..."

Oh God, say fuck again.

"So, Marie, I stand over you. My shirt is off and I have my cock out already. I knew you'd be waiting for me so I stripped on my way up the stairs. Fuck, you look sexy lying there naked, spread out, waiting for me. You skin is slick with sweat, despite the chill. You're fucking hot. You're fucking cock hungry too, because you lick your lips as your eyes zone in on my cock. Do you want it Marie?"

"Mmm... yes..."

"Where do you want it, Marie? I need you to tell me. Say it. Out loud."

"Mmm... I want it in my mouth."

_Jesus. _

"Your mouth, Marie? Would you let me fuck your mouth? Would you get my dick all wet, so I could fuck your tits?"

"Oh shit, yes..." Your breathing is faster now and I can tell you're close. But I'm nowhere near done with you yet.

"You need to slow down, Marie. We have a long way to go tonight," I whisper.

"We do?"

"We do. I wanna make you come more than once tonight, Marie. Would you like that?"

"Fuck, yes."

"Good, Marie, now slip one finger into that tight pussy. Are you soaked?"

"Mmm...yes...so wet..."

"Good girl, Marie. Now, back to our little scenario. Imagine I'm standing above you. My cock's out and I'm gonna fuck that pretty mouth of yours. I want you get my dick nice and wet and sticky so I can fuck those tits. I bet your tits are nice, Marie. I bet they fit perfectly in my hands."

I hear your breathing getting deeper and faster, just like the time I listened outside your door. I wonder who you're picturing. Is it my face you see as I describe this fantasy to you?

"But I'm mad at you for not obeying me, Marie. You're a greedy, horny, naughty girl, touching yourself without waiting for me. I'm gonna be rough with you, Marie. I'm fucking your mouth with my big cock—you've made me so hard, I barely fit. You're gagging on my cock and that's so fuckin' hot, Marie...are you imagining it?"

I stroke my cock harder at the images racing through my mind. Me fucking your mouth, fucking your tits, you writhing under me while I pummell into you, you grinding on top of me, your tits bouncing, taking you from behind, fucking your ass, 69...

Bingo.

"Mmm, you've done well, Marie. I've changed my mind; maybe _you_ deserve some pleasure now. I want you to ride my face while you suck my cock—would you like that, dirty girl?"

"Y-you mean..."

"Don't you remember, I want to know how you smell. I can smell your pussy, Marie. Sucking my cock got you even wetter didn't it? How are those fingers doing? Are you working that tight little cunt as you imagine sucking me off? Are you getting closer, Marie?"

"Fuck! _Yes_!" you shriek, and this time the sound goes straight to my cock. Jesus, I'm fucking close, but I need you to finish first.

"Not yet, baby. Soon. Imagine I'm lying back, I want you straddle my face, but turn the other way. Lower that hot little cunt over my face, and then grab my cock and suck it. Can you see it?"

"Oh, Jesus, yes. Fuck, this is so hot. I'm so close, Masen, I need to come. Please!"

Jesus, woman, how can I deny you?

"You're grinding yourself against my face. I'm tonguing your tight little cunt and lapping up all your juices. I can feel your pussy clenching as you swallow my cock. Mmm, baby do you feel it?"

Fuck, I'm gonna come so hard.

"Yes!" you cry.

"Fuck, Marie, you taste so sweet. I could eat you all day. I'm gonna play with your tight little asshole while I tongue-fuck you. Suck my cock deeper while I tease your little ass with my finger. Jesus, you're so hungry for my cock."

"Fuck...close!"

"That's it baby. Take. My. Cock." I grind the words out as my orgasm approaches. Our breathing is in sync as we both get closer to edge.

"_Yes_!"

My vision is blurry, I can't see straight, think straight or even remember where I am. My mind is full of images of the filthy things I want to do to you.

"Fuck...Marie..." I hiss, my balls tightening. I'm mere seconds away from the precipice of sweet bliss. My hand is aching. "Jesus, Marie, oh Bella—Marie, fuck, Bel—"

A gasp brings me back from the edge like a bucket of cold water to the face.

_Fuck._

Silence.

I got so lost in the sensation that my character slipped. I forgot my accent.

_Fuck._

And I said your fucking name.

_Fuck._

"What did you call me? Who is this?" You whisper, incredulous.

"Bella, I—"

"Fuck," you hiss. "Edward?"

"Yes, Bella, let me explain—"

_Click_.

Fuck.

.

.

.

.

.

**BPOV**

Fuuuuuck!

That _did not_ just happen.

With shaking hands and blood pounding in my ears, I stare at my cell. My favorite photo of us fades to darkness as the screen locks. I throw it on the bed.

Rolling onto my stomach, I bury my face in the pillows. Without anyone around to hear, I scream into the soft material.

Utterly confused—and still horny—I roll onto my back.

You told me you work at a bar. For the last year, you've left our apartment at six o'clock and returned at one o'clock every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday. Sometimes if cash is really low, you pick up the odd shift on a Saturday. Or so I thought.

Today started off so well, and I even thought we might be making progress. It was the first real winter day we've had this year, and I loved it. Well, actually, I hate the cold. I hate that days blend into each other and it always seems to be windy, cold, and wet. But it means, more often than not, that I get to share my bed with you. And while it's not in the way that I want, I'll take it.

At first, it happened because we'd spent too much on pizza and beer and we couldn't afford to pay the heating bill. Now, it's a regular occurrence and those are the months I look forward to the most.

But there was something different about this morning. Your arms were wrapped around me and everything just felt so right. I lay there longer than I should have, and pretended to be asleep while you slipped out of bed. You quietly got up and made us breakfast, and I imagined your morning wood was actually for me and not just a natural male reaction.

Sometimes—like today—I feel that you might want more. It was just so natural for you to wrap your arms around me and spoon me while we watched the movie. I couldn't even watch the movie because I was so focused on your heart beating erratically. After awhile it just soothed me right to sleep. But waking alone, knowing you'd left for work like always, cut like a knife today. I suppose I should be grateful and take what I can get from you.

But with all this closeness, I've found myself feeling more..._frustrated_ than normal. And while I love waking up with you, it does nothing for my hormones. You always look so cute, the way your nose scrunches up when you're having a dream or the way you smile and hold me tighter when I run my fingers through your hair.

It's taken every ounce of willpower I have not to jump you.

That's why I called the sex line today. I found the flyer in your room, the bright colors of the phone number peeking out the top of one of your books. It was tastefully done—no naked ladies with fake tits—just a brief message about finding your release.

Exactly what I needed.

I took the flyer and ran, slamming my bedroom door behind me. I dialed the number, knowing that if I thought about it too long, I'd chicken out and remain frustrated for the foreseeable future.

The front door slams, bringing me out of my thoughts. I quickly pull on my robe, covering my naked body.

"Bella?" You yell, making your way up the stairs.

Butterflies take residence in my stomach as I listen to you approach. I have no idea how to handle this.

You pause outside my door, and for the first time in years, you knock.

If it were any other situation, I'd try to move past it, laugh it off. But right now, all I want to do is cry, hide under the covers, and never speak of it again.

When I don't answer you knock again.

"Bella?"

I have to face you at some point—it may as well be now.

"Yeah, I'm here."

I sit on my bed and cross my legs underneath me.

"Can I come in?" You sound so unsure and I hate that this will make things weird between us.

I sigh. "Yes."

Tentatively you enter, closing the door behind you, and I watch as you lean against it.

Even nervous and fidgeting, you've never looked better. Your hair is disheveled—I imagine you frantically running your fingers through it—and you have the faintest blush tinging your cheeks. You glance around my room, avoiding eye contact.

"So... umm... how's your day been?"

My eyes snap up to yours. "Really? That's what you're going with?"

Your head dips even lower. "I'm a bit unsure what to say, Bella."

I sigh. "Look, can we just forget it happened? It's embarrassing enough without having to talk about it."

Awkward silence.

I pray that we can move past this. You've always been there for me. The best friend who climbed trees with me, who let me cry on his shoulder when I got my heart broken for the first time, and who held my hair back when I tested my limits with alcohol.

I'm not ready to lose you.

You walk over to the bed and sit next to me. I fidget and sit on my hands to hide the fact that they're shaking.

You still haven't said anything and it's freaking me out.

Your thigh brushes against mine. The heat from your body radiates through your jeans, and my thoughts return to the caressing tone of your voice that seduced me earlier today. The thought alone makes me squirm.

Now, more than ever, I wish I had the guts to ask you to finish what you started.

You huff a few times, and I almost tell you to just spit it out.

"Why did you call that sex line, Bella?"

"Well… I… wait, hang on a minute. What were you doing answering the call? You told me you work in a bar!"

You scoff. "It's not exactly the type of job I can brag about."

You stiffen next to me. I take your hands in mine and you relax. I've always loved that my touch soothes you.

I stare at our joined hands. "You know you can tell me anything. I wouldn't have thought any less of you."

You squeeze my hand and my heart races. I smile even though you can't see.

"I know you wouldn't." You sigh. "I used to work at a bar. It was that dumpy old place a few blocks down, you know the one?" I do. We went once and I hated it.

"They were looking for help and we needed the money, so I took it. Anyway, one night a group of guys were in, flashing their cash around and I overheard them talking about how much they made in a week. One guy took pity on me and passed me a flyer. He told me it was easy money and to give them a call."

You pull your hands from mine, and I immediately miss the warmth. "I never thought someone I know would call, and if they did, that _I_ would be the one to answer."

Embarrassment settles in my stomach, as I think back to the call. In all of my daydreams about you, I never imagined you could talk like that. You were so confident and so sure of yourself. Were those words scripted? Either way, they felt like they were meant for me.

"Why—" You clear your throat. "Why did you call, Bella?"

I don't think my level of mortification can get any higher than it is right now. I want to tell you that I wish you were really saying those words to me, that I want you to look at me that way, and not just as your best friend.

"Can we just pretend the whole thing never happened?" I croak.

Silence.

I curse myself for picking up that fucking flyer.

"What if I don't want to forget?"

My heart pounds as I let your words sink in. In all the time I've lusted after you, I never imagined you'd actually feel the same way.

"What?" I whisper.

"Bella, look at me," you say softly.

I keep my eyes down. I can't hope.

"Please."

I've never been good at saying no to you, and with that one word, my walls begin to crumble.

Intense green eyes meet mine and I can't help but smile.

"What?" I ask again.

You take my hands in yours again. "Why? What made you call that number?"

Visions of my lonely nights flash through my mind. I tried to ignore my love for you. God, how I tried. Inadequate dates ending with sloppy kisses and awkward fumbling made me realize that no matter how hard I try, no other guy can touch what I feel for you.

I've fallen in love with my best friend.

And I've bitten my tongue for so long, terrified that saying something would scare you off and I would lose you forever. But as your gaze heats my skin, I can't help but wonder... what if?

What if _you_ want more?

Is it possible you see me that way too?

The fire in your eyes tells me yes, and I decide to be brave.

I take a deep breath. It's now or never.

"I—I wanted to forget."

Your face scrunches up in the most adorable way, and it takes all my willpower not to mount you right here.

"Forget?"

I nod. "I—I wanted to forget that you don't want me. I needed to talk to someone who did—even if it _was_ make-believe. I needed someone to make me feel sexy and who didn't just look at me like the girl next door. I want to be more than that. "

The words come rushing out. Unable to look at you anymore, I stare at the floor. Wow, I really need to vacuum.

"Bella…"

You softly squeeze my hands and I close my eyes, fighting the tears that threaten to spill over. I wait for the rejection to come.

"Don't," you whisper. "Don't hide from me." You gently caress my cheek, and I lean into your touch. "You can't say something like that and then expect to react. I need a minute to—"

"I get it, Edward. Really I do. I—"

"No!" you snap, and I open my eyes in shock. "You don't _get_ it." You move closer and hold my hands tight. "I'm sorry you ever thought I didn't want you. I'm sorry you didn't realize I find you insanely sexy. And I'm sorry that you think I don't want more with you."

You pause, holding my gaze. "Because I do feel that way about you." Your smile is so soft and tender that I can't doubt you.

My stomach is in knots. I've dreamed of you saying these words to me, and now you are.

"You want me?"

"Bella, you're the sexiest fucking woman I've ever laid eyes on." You lean in closer and my eyes automatically flicker to your lips. "And I will happily spend every day showing you how sexy I think you are."

"Edward..." I breathe. My heart is pounding in my ears and I'm feeling a bit lightheaded. This all feels like a dream. Shaking my head to clear it, "You don't—"

Before I can finish my thought, your lips crush against mine. Once I recover from the initial shock, my hands are everywhere. How many times I've fantasized about touching you this way and now I'm doing it! I've always wondered how it would feel to run my fingers through your hair while kissing you, and I sure as hell won't waste this opportunity.

Your answering groan tells me you don't mind too much.

Your kisses are everything I imagined them to be. Soft lips against mine make my stomach flutter. And the heat between my legs has returned. Your hands roam my body, slowly making their way up my sides, but stop just below my chest.

It's not enough.

"Touch me."

I take your hands in mine, guiding them to the curves of my breasts.

The tender look in your eyes is gone. It's been replaced by one of pure, unadulterated lust.

"Bella," you growl. Your breath is hot against my lips, and I want more. "If I touch you now, I won't be able to stop."

I grab at your hair, tilting your head so you are forced to look at me. "That's the plan," I purr.

"Fuck," you mutter, before crashing your lips to mine.

This time, your hesitancy has disappeared. Straight away, your tongue pushes past my lips, meeting mine. We both moan and deepen the kiss. I can't get enough. I remember how you sounded on the phone earlier and it makes me squirm.

You smile against my mouth.

"You okay?" you ask with a smirk.

"I was." I lean in to continue our kissing, but you pull back even further. I pout. "Where are you going?"

You continue to move further up the bed until you're resting against the headboard. "Come here," you say, crooking a finger at me. You look like a predator stalking its favorite prey.

"Why?" I don't know why I'm asking. I'd do anything you asked at this point.

"I need you to show me something, _Marie_."

I freeze as you use that name.

You're playing.

And I know exactly what you're up to.

"You do, huh?" I kneel on the edge of the bed but don't move toward you.

"Yes. We didn't quite get to finish what we started earlier."

I can't help but blush. "_We_ didn't get to finish?" Surely that doesn't mean...

You smirk at me. "Yes, _we_, Marie. You don't think I could go through all of that and not have some fun myself, do you? You don't know how hard it made me, listening to you whimpering and moaning over the phone."

Unconsciously, my eyes trail down to your cock and I gasp when I can see how hard you are now.

"Fuck," you mutter. "You have no idea what that did to me, do you?"

I shake my head. "No," I admit.

Your eyes are on me as you palm yourself. "The second I heard your voice, I was hard. I couldn't get enough of your sexy little moans." Your voice has taken that husky tone—the one that turned me to a puddle of goo over the phone.

You continue stroking yourself and I can't tear my eyes away. I want it to be me. I want to be touching you.

"You enjoyed our phone call, didn't you, Marie?"

"Y-Yes," I admit. "More than I thought I would." My nipples pebble, confirming my words. I smile as I watch your eyes take them in.

"Were you imagining me, Marie? When I asked you to touch yourself, were you thinking of my hands?"

"Yes," I moan.

"Do it now. I can see your nipples are begging to be touched."

I whimper and do as you say. My eyes remain locked on you, as my hands slide up my body and palm my breasts.

"I wouldn't touch you so gently, Marie," you growl.

I moan and take one of my nipples between my fingers, pulling on it the way I imagine you would. Your gaze is too much, so I close my eyes. In my mind, your mouth replaces my hands. You expertly take a nipple between your teeth and tug.

"That's more like it. I would want to be gentle with you, but I don't have that patience. Not with you and not for our first time."

"Yessss," I sigh.

I feel the bed shift and my eyes snap open. You're still rubbing yourself, but have now undone the zipper on your jeans. Having you turned on and in my bed is a beautiful sight. It's not something I thought I'd see. Ever.

"Come over here." Your voice is husky, making butterflies come to life in my stomach. I love that I affect you as much as you affect me.

With a newfound confidence, I crawl towards you, smirking when your eyes remain focused on my chest. My robe is sure to be hanging open, giving you a fantastic view.

I stop in front of you and sit back on my knees. You mirror my position and I'm unsure of how to proceed. This is your show. As much as I want to straddle you and speed things up considerably, I know you are planning to take your time with me—not something I am overly opposed to.

"What would you like me to do now?"

You tug on the sash of my robe and close the distance between us. My breathing catches as I feel your chest flush against mine. We've been this close before, but this time it's different. This time I can feel how much you want me.

You lean in so your lips brush against my ear. "What I want, Marie, is for you to touch me," you whisper.

Finally.

This has been such a long time coming, I want to savor every moment.

Button by button, I undo your shirt and push it from your shoulders. I run my hands down your chest and stomach, enjoying when your muscles tighten beneath my touch. Finally being able to touch you the way I've dreamed of, I linger, loving the feel of your skin.

My hand dips below your pants and I push them past your hips. If I get to touch you, I want to do it properly. You catch onto my plan and help me, pulling your boxers off as well.

I freeze, realizing the second I see your cock it'll change our friendship forever.

Your hand overlaps mine as you guide it lower. "Do you still want this?"

I nod. "I'm just nervous."

Your lips brush against my cheek. "Don't be. We'll be great together." Your confidence in us is all I need. We'll work through this—whatever _this _is—together.

Tentatively, I wrap my hand around your hardened cock, relishing in the gasp that falls from your lips. The softness of your skin and the strength of your cock makes me warm all over. I work you slowly, listening for signs of what you like.

"Harder," you grunt. "I like it harder."

I shiver at your words and do as you say. "Yes," you hiss. I stroke you slowly, savouring the way you twitch in my hand.

I do that to you.

Me.

"I love your hands on me, Marie. I've thought about this for so fucking long." You take a shuddering breath as I increase speed. My arm begins to ache, but there's no way in hell I'm stopping. Especially since we've just started.

You've been in control since our call earlier, but for now, you've willingly handed the power over to me. You struggle to keep your balance, so you grasp at my hips.

You like when I go slow and palm your tip.

You like when I tighten my grip and twist my hand.

You really like when I softly tug on your balls with my other hand.

Your breath is warm on my cheek as I continue to stroke you. As I stroke faster, you begin to pant. If possible, I feel you growing harder in my hand.

"You know what else I think of?"

I shake my head. "No."

"Think back to our conversation. What did you tell me you were doing?"

I pause as I try to remember. Your hand quickly covers mine again, encouraging me to keep moving. "Ah-ah-ah. Keep going." You bring your other hand up and tilt my head down so I'm watching us again. Such a simple gesture, but one that causes my stomach to clench.

"Have you remembered yet? It has to do with those luscious lips of yours..."

It takes me a few seconds, but I remember. I said I wanted you in my mouth.

It's not something I specifically fantasized about; it was just something I said in the heat of the moment. But seeing how you almost came apart in my hand has me feeling empowered. And by the look in your eyes, this is something you've definitely thought about.

"You remember now?" Your fingers are under my chin and tilt my head up so I'm looking at you.

I can only nod.

Your thumb traces my lips and my tongue follows its path.

Your gaze locks on my mouth. "So do I need to beg, Marie? Do you want me to beg for those perfect lips wrapped around my cock?"

Heat pools between my thighs and I squirm, desperate for friction. You've yet to touch me and I'm coming undone.

My favorite crooked smile graces your lips and I realize you know exactly what you're doing.

"Soon, Marie. Soon," you promise. "But first, I want to fuck your mouth."

Your words light me on fire. I push you back and follow suit, quickly moving down your body. Wasting no time, I wrap my mouth around your cock.

"Fuck," you gasp, thrusting your hips.

Peering up, I see you watching me. Maintaining eye contact, I take you deep as I can, wrapping my hand around the remaining length.

"Take it deeper, Marie. I know those plump lips can take it all the way. I've fantasized about those lips working my cock for months."

I slacken my jaw as you begin to thrust. You pull my hair back from my face and encourage me to move at a pace you enjoy.

"I want to fuck that hot little mouth," you pant. "Will you let me? Can I fuck your mouth, Marie?"

I hum my agreement.

"Shit." Your cock twitches in approval.

"Stop," you growl.

Confused I pull away and look up at you. "If I'm going to fuck your mouth, I want to do it properly."

You roll us over and straddle me. You cup my cheek and I can't help but lean into it.

"I can't wait to see you suck my cock. I've been waiting so long for this." I look into your eyes, which soften as they meet my gaze. We might be playing Marie and Masen right now, but I know my Edward is still in there.

You remove your hands and place them on the headboard behind me. I take your cock in my hand and bring it to my lips. Inch by inch, you slowly push past my lips. Once you're sure of my limit, you raise up and lean forward, gripping onto the headboard behind me.

"I'm not going to go slow, Marie. I'm going to fuck that dirty little mouth and I want you to take all of me." You pull back slowly, your forearms flexing above my head and I brace myself.

I know I can't take all of you, but I relax my throat and try and take as much as I can.

Your cock slides almost completely out of my mouth before you thrust back in, fast but careful. You repeat the motion and I grab your ass, encouraging you.

"Damn, baby. Your hot little mouth was made to be wrapped around my cock. The way your pink lips look against my skin, sucking me, its fucking perfection."

I moan as your words go straight to my pussy. Rubbing my legs together, I'm desperate for friction. You smile down at me. "Soon, baby."

I watch as you continue your relentless rhythm—you look glorious above me. "That's right, Marie, take it all. Fuck, that's so good."

You begin to twitch, and I'm shocked that you slow your pace. Pulling your cock from my mouth, you rest it against my lips.

"Lick it all up, Marie. It's all for you."

You hiss as my tongue circles your tip. It's now I realize that although you are above me, fucking _my_ mouth, it's me that holds all the power. I can see the muscles in your jaw clenched tightly and I know you're fighting off your orgasm.

You pull further back and move down my body, straddling my waist.

"As talented as your little mouth is, Marie, I want more from you before either of us come." My focus remains on your dick, which twitches under my scrutiny.

"I can't wait to play with those perfect tits." Your eyes are locked on my chest, which is still covered by my robe.

I've never wanted to be naked so badly before.

You pull at the tie, allowing it to fall open.

The heat in your gaze, as your eyes roam my body, makes me blush and look away. You grasp my chin and turn my head back.

"Don't ever shy away from me. You have an amazing body, and I can't wait to discover every single inch of it."

You shift so you're now between my legs. "Spread your legs wider, baby."

I bend my legs and do as you say.

"Fuck," you curse, palming your cock. "You're so fucking beautiful, Bella."

At the use of my name, I glance up at you. Your gaze has softened and a smile plays at your lips. I can't help but smile back.

Marie and Masen have gone.

This—right here, right now—is us.

"Edward," I say softly.

You smile and lean over me, kissing me softly. I can feel your erection, hard and leaking against my stomach. Any hesitation from earlier is gone, your lips persistent against mine. Your tongue brushes against mine and we both moan.

"I want you," I say as I grip your cock.

"Shit...Bella." You grunt and thrust into my hand. Your lips find mine and I lose myself.

This kiss is pure, unadulterated need. It's not perfection—our teeth clash together and we nip at each other's lips—but it's still the most perfect kiss I've ever had. Your hands roam my body, and I've never felt as desired as I do now.

You make good on your promise to cover every inch of my skin, paying particular attention to my nipples. Throwing my head back, my back arches in pleasure as I give into your touch.

"Christ, Bella. I bet you look fucking magnificent when you come."

Heat floods my body and a tingling erupts in my stomach. Wetness pools between my legs, and I know I'm going to come embarrassingly quick.

Your hands skim across my stomach, slowly moving lower and my muscles tighten in anticipation. On the phone, you spoke about touching me, about what you would do to me if you had me in front of you, and now I'm ready.

"Are you ready for me, Marie?"

And, just like that, we're back to playing.

Fingers, once hesitant and cherishing, now move across my body with a purpose. I can feel the pleasure pooling in the pit of my stomach, as your fingers move past my stomach, to where I need you most.

You press against my clit, causing my body to arch in response. I mewl as you continue to tease me.

"You're so wet, Marie. Is it from me?"

I gasp as a finger pushes inside.

"Yes," I hiss.

"You're so tight, Marie. So fucking wet. Did sucking my cock do this to you? Do you want more?"

I don't have time to answer before you add a second finger.

"Oh...God..." I murmur, as I feel the sweet burn.

Without warning you remove your fingers and I whimper at the loss.

"Were you imagining my fingers on the phone, Marie?"

Unable to speak, I nod.

"Show me. Show me how to touch your sweet pussy. Show me what you want _my_ fingers to do."

"Show you?"

"Yes. You were working yourself into a little frenzy earlier—I want to know exactly what makes you come, Marie. Do you like it hard and fast?" You kiss me again. "Or do you like to take things slowly, to savor the pleasure?" Another kiss, and a twist on my nipple. "Show me, baby girl, and then we can spend the rest of the night enjoying each other properly."

I keep my gaze locked with yours, shivering as my hands move lower, slowly working their way down my body. Sensing your appreciation for my breasts, I linger there longer than I normally would. I mewl and whimper with each tug.

"Fuck, yes. Keep going."

My hand continues moving lower, past my stomach, until I've found where I'm throbbing for you.

And then I stop.

"I can't do this."

Hurt flashes over your face and I'm quick to justify that. I can do _us, _just not this.

"I don't know how to do this, Edward." I gesture down my body. "Being here with you is one thing. Having you watch me is another thing completely."

Understanding dawns in your eyes and you take one of my hands in yours. "Don't think of me as Edward. We're Marie and Masen, and we're acting out a fantasy."

I smile as you squeeze my hand gently. You've always been able to calm me, and it seems this time will be no different.

"Lay back and close your eyes. Imagine your fingers are my fingers. Hell, imagine my tongue if you want to." You waggle your eyebrows to make light of the situation and make me laugh.

"We good?"

I lie back and spread my legs wider. "We're good." I close my eyes and wait for you to tell me what to do.

You're silent for a few moments before you speak. "I think you've had enough teasing for today. Don't you think?"

Goosebumps cover my skin as your seductive tone washes over me.

"Yes," I say softly.

"Do you want to come?"

I nod but don't say anything.

"I'm gonna make you come, Marie. But I'm not gonna touch you. You have to do everything I say, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good." Your hands run up and down my thighs, keeping my legs spread for you. I've never felt more on display as I do right now, so I can't bring myself to open my eyes.

"Now, I want to watch you fuck yourself with your fingers. Can you do that for me?"

"I… I think so."

"Good. I know you can play with that sweet pussy, I heard you do it earlier. This time, I want to _see_ it. Trace your hands down your body and lay one finger over your clit. That's right. Tell me how wet you are."

"Soaked," I moan. "I want more."

"Jesus, Marie. I thought you said you couldn't do this." You clear your throat. "Okay, now slip your fingers into that sweet, wet pussy."

I move my hands lower. I know it's my fingers stroking my folds, but in my mind they're yours—strong and firm, and so very long. Slowly, you push in one finger.

Your thumb grazes my clit, and soon one finger isn't enough. You push in a second, quickly followed by a third.

"Yes. Just. Like. That." You moan. "Fuck, I bet you're tight. Are you tight, Marie?"

I whimper, as I continue pumping my fingers. The only noise in the room is the sound of our heavy breathing, and that of my fingers slipping through the wetness between my legs. I should be embarrassed, but as the tingling in my stomach increases, I can't bring myself to care.

"You're not gonna last, are you, Marie?"

"No," I moan.

"I'd fuck you faster," you growl.

I increase the speed of my fingers, and arch off the bed. The coil in my stomach gets tighter, pushing me closer to the edge.

I'm so close.

"Pull your fingers out, baby."

"Why?" I groan. "I'm so close, Masen."

"God! Say that again..."

"What?" I ask, confused.

"My name." I feel the bed shift and I think you move closer to me. "You have no idea how fucking sexy you look, touching yourself and moaning my name."

I whimper.

"Are you close?"

"So… Close…"

"Keep going. I want to watch you come, Marie." Your voice is husky and I feel your fingertips trailing along the top of my thigh. Your touch is simply a tease of what's to come and my whole body tingles in anticipation.

My eyes roll back in my head as my fingers find my sensitive flesh. The tightening begins in the pit of my stomach and my body begins to tremble.

"Oh my God… fuck… Masen…"

So close.

Suddenly, your fingers join mine on my swollen clit.

That's all it takes.

My body shudders, as the tightening in my stomach spreads through my body. "Oh… oh…"

"Fuuuuck," you groan from above me. "Fucking perfect. Just like I knew you would be."

You continue working me until my orgasm subsides and I melt into the mattress. My body feels boneless and I can't help the lazy smile on my face.

"That was fucking perfect, Marie." Your fingers trail up my body, stopping just below my chest. "You did so good, baby." My nipples pebble, begging for attention, and just like that—my body is on high alert again.

I gasp as you tug on one of my nipples, pinching it between two fingers. "I think you've teased me enough."

I pout as you crawl out from between my legs and lay next to me on the bed. You take my hand in yours and pull on it softly. "Come here."

You're pushing all my boundaries tonight. I never thought I would finger myself with you watching, and now you're clearly looking for me to be on top. Every single one of my body issues comes flooding into my mind.

"I want to watch you ride me, baby."

_Gah._

Your eyes hungrily drink me in, and I can feel every shred of self-doubt fall away. Nobody has ever looked at me the way you do. You make me feel sexy.

With a newfound confidence, I straddle your legs, smirking when I see you visibly gulp.

"I've been waiting for this for so long." Your voice is husky and I feel your cock twitch between us.

"Me too." My voice is a whisper, as I try to reign in my emotions.

You smile sweetly and I know you understand. We're not just talking about the sex, but whatever this is between us.

"So," I say arching an eyebrow. "You're ready for this?"

You gasp as I take your cock in my hand, generously pumping it a few times. "Oh, baby. I'm so ready. You don't know what's about to hit you."

"Promises, promises," I murmur.

I shift above you and align your cock to my entrance.

"Condom?" you gasp, as your tip slides my past my lips.

I shake my head. "Pill." I trust you—one of the perks of being your best friend for so long.

I look down at you and I'm blown away by the look of pure adoration in your eyes.

This is what will change everything. But I can already tell that things will never be the same between us again.

You nod slightly and that's it. There's no going back now.

I pump your cock several times and lift my hips, encouraging you to move yours.

You move at a torturously slow pace, filling me, and letting me enjoy you—inch by delicious inch.

"Shit..._Fuck_...Bel—Marie..."

I watch as you throw your head back in pleasure. It's possibly the most erotic sight I've ever seen.

We still, as we get used to the feeling. I never imagined it could be this good.

You sit up and wrap your arms around me. "Fuck, I need to be closer to you. I can't be close enough."

Your chest is flush with mine, the movement doing unspeakable things to my body. I couldn't agree with you more.

"Tighten your legs around me, baby," you whisper, and I quickly comply. My fingers claw at your back, legs wrapped around your waist, as I draw you closer.

One of your hands trails down between us, your thumb finding where I'm most sensitive. "Will you come again for me?"

"I'm planning on it." I clench my muscles around you, causing you to buck your hips.

You have a dazed look in your eyes, and the most sinful of smirks on your lips.

"You're going to be the death of me, woman."

You kiss me softly and I can't help but smile into it.

"Lean back," your murmur against my lips.

I nod slowly, my back arching as I lean back. I hold my weight on my hands, which grip your knees.

"Fuck. Stay like that. I can see everything."

You grasp my hips, guiding me down your cock, your hips meeting my every move. I want to tell you how good you feel, but I can't speak.

"You look so fucking good with my cock sliding in and out of you. You're so wet—I can see your juices all over my cock."

I whimper in reply.

Our slow pace soon isn't enough for me. I sit up, wrapping my arms back around your neck.

You moan as our chests touch, and I can't help but smile when you bury your face in the crook of my neck. It's a simple gesture, but it goes straight to my heart.

"Jesus, Bella. Is it supposed to be like this?"

"I...I...don't know..." I stutter.

You sit back, and in a gesture so sweet, brush my hair out of my face. You smile and press your forehead to mine, pinning me with your beautiful green eyes. Everything just fits together, and I can't believe it took us so long to figure it out.

We continue to gaze at each other as our rhythm falters, need taking over.

I circle my hips, searching for friction, causing you to grunt.

"Fuck. Do that again," you groan, closing your eyes in pleasure.

Our movements speed up—becoming frantic as we lose pace and give into our instincts.

"Christ, I'm gonna…again…" I murmur, letting my head roll back. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

You slip your hand between us, searching for my swollen clit. Your thumb grazes it, just enough to push me over the edge.

My climax hits with the force of a freight train, arching my back and pushing my chest flush with yours once again. I continue to shudder, as waves of pleasure ripple through my body.

My body slumps against yours, and I think I may pass out. I feel deliciously sated, with the promise of being sore in places I didn't know existed.

You push my hair back from my shoulder, holding it in a ponytail behind me. "I hope you don't think I'm finished with you, baby girl."

"You didn't come?"

You kiss my pout away. "There's something I want to try. The perfect finish to this fantasy."

I can feel your cock twitch. Whatever it is, you must've been thinking about it. A lot.

Flutters begin deep in my stomach, as I think about going again. My body is tired, yet still on a hot wire for you. Even though I should be ready to fall asleep, I still crave your touch.

"You want more?"

"Oh baby, you have no idea." You smirk before kissing me soundly.

"Like this?"

You shake your head. "As much as I enjoyed watching you ride me, I have another idea."

"Enlighten me, Masen," I murmur, grinding against your hips. Your head falls back and you close your eyes, as I continue to work above you.

"Are you sure you don't want this again? You feel so damn good, baby." I bite your shoulder, enjoying when your hips buck in response.

"Jesus, fuck, Marie."

"You feel so good, baby. Tell me what you want," I whisper against your lips.

"Shit—I wanna fuck you from behind."

I stop moving, shocked by the honesty and pure lust in your voice. It's not something I'd ever thought of, but fuck if it doesn't sound hot.

"Well...take me then." I roll off of you and onto my stomach. Leaning up on my elbows, I raise my ass and spread my legs.

I feel self-conscious and vulnerable in this position, but when I hear your breathing hitch, its worth it.

You recover quickly and move behind me.

Your fingers grip me hard, one hand digging into the flesh on my hip bones. I shudder at the delicious combination of pleasure and pain. I look over my shoulder at you, and the look of crazed lust on your face makes my stomach do somersaults.

"So fucking sexy, Marie. Look at your hot little ass," you whisper, as your hand moves over my ass cheek, kneading and squeezing my goosebumped skin.

Your other hand leaves my hip and moves onto my ass, and you spread my cheeks wide. You lean in and move your face closer to my ass—my heart races when I realise what you're about to do.

I feel your hot breath fan over my pussy. I gasp as I feel your tongue flatten over my swollen clit, still so sensitive from my last two orgasms.

Your tongue flicks over my clit, teasing me, and I shudder at the new sensation.

No one's ever done this to me before.

You continue like that, teasing me, before pulling your mouth away. I whimper at the loss, but you don't leave me hanging. Suddenly, your tongue drags slowly from my clit all the way to my tailbone.

I should be grossed out, the idea of your tongue in my ass, but the intrusion is welcome, adding to the myriad of new sensations I'm experiencing for the first time with you.

I could only do this with you.

You repeat the motion, and I gasp. "Fuck—please, Masen."

"You like that, Marie? You like me licking your tight little ass?"

"Uh…" I can't even string words together at this point.

You chuckle darkly, and suddenly I feel the tip of your cock at my backside, sliding up and down, wet and hard over my folds, before pressing close to my ass again. You don't push forward, but just leave the tip there, teasing me. You squeeze my ass cheeks together around your cock and rock back and forth.

"Mmm, you like a little ass play, don't you, Marie?"

I merely hum in response as the new sensation overwhelms me. I'm not sure I'm ready for _that _yet.

You slap my ass, the sharp pain causing me to whimper and bite my lip.

"Don't worry, baby. I just want that hot pussy tonight."

Before I can even respond, you grab my hips and slam your cock into my pussy, causing me to scream out.

"Ah! Fuck!" you hiss. I feel your thighs flush with mine, and your cock so deep inside me in this new position. You still, waiting for me to respond.

"Fuck—so deep," I whimper. Your cock fills me so completely, like nothing ever has before.

"Fuck, yeah. Do you feel that, Marie? Do you feel how deep that is? I'm fuckin' balls deep inside you, baby. Do you feel how well we fit together? This pussy was made for my cock, baby."

I clench around you, as your dirty words set every nerve in my body on fire.

"Edward—please—I need…" I trail off, my voice barely more than a whisper as you remain still inside me. I need more.

"Tell me, Bella. Tell me what you want." I look over my shoulder again at the sound of my real name on your lips, and see the tenderness in your eyes. Right now, in this moment, I realise that you and I are always supposed to be like this—joined together in the most intimate way.

"Fuck me, Masen. Fuck me hard," I demand.

"Fuck, yeah, baby. Hold on tight." Your voice takes on that husky drawl again, and you pull out halfway before slamming back home, filling me so full.

"I'm gonna fuck you hard, Marie. I'm gonna fuck you until you can't walk straight, baby."

Everything is a blur as you begin pumping in and out of me. I'm so wet that you're sliding in and out with ease. Your movements are frantic and delicious, as you fuck me so deep. I feel boneless, my limbs like jelly as you go harder, faster, relentless in your quest.

I didn't think I could come again after my two previous orgasms, but soon I feel the familiar flutter deep in my stomach, my pleasure soaring higher and higher as the coil deep inside me tightens.

"Fuck, Marie. I can feel you clenching all over my cock, baby. I want your cum. Do you want my cum?" you hiss, as you pummel into me deeper.

"Fuck, yes, Masen!" I cry out as you hit a spot deep inside me I've never felt before. I lift my ass higher and you tilt your hips as you thrust harder. I gasp as your finger comes into contact with my ass, rubbing lightly over my tight hole.

The sensation of your cock hitting that sweet spot and your finger teasing my ass, together with your breathy grunts and dirty words, is enough to send me over the edge.

I come hard, clenching all around you, and bucking my hips wildly as the pleasure pulsates through my body, ricocheting all around me, blinding me, paralysing me in the most delicious way.

"Arrrgghhhhh…" You let out a long groan and your movements speed up. You can't hold on any longer. "_Fuck_!" you yell as you thrust even harder, and I feel you twitch before you come deep inside me. You continue pumping in slow, sloppy movements as you fill me. Exhausted and utterly sated, we both collapse forward on the bed in a tangle of sweaty limbs.

Goosebumps cover my exposed skin as your hot breath fans over my body. As I come down from my high, I feel your lips press feather-light kisses to my shoulder.

Your fingers link with mine as you raise them above my head, and I feel the smile on your lips against my skin.

We lay there, exhausted, and completely satisfied in contented silence. I struggle to catch my breath and I feel your heart pounding furiously against my back.

You roll off me and I feel empty, as you pull out of me. I can feel the mingled remnants of us dripping down my thigh, something that would normally gross me out, but now, it just feels right.

You lie beside me and pull me to your side, keeping my hand linked with yours. Your free hand is tracing circles on my hip.

"Jesus, Bella. That was…. so good," you whisper, as your eyes bore into mine.

I sigh, unable to keep from grinning. "I know…the best."

You return my smile, and instantly I know that this is it.

This is us.

This is right.

"Hey, you know what's weird?" I ask.

"What?" You're looking at me with such intensity that I'm almost afraid to say it.

"That this isn't weird." I whisper.

You smile softly. "It's never felt more right."

And just because I can, I snuggle closer and kiss you.

We remain wrapped in each other's arms, not paying attention to anything else. We talk about nothing in particular and continue to enjoy one another.

Hours later, both our stomachs are complaining from the lack of food. Everything was forgotten the minute you walked through the front door—even having dinner. I make us a quick snack, before we tumble back into bed, ready to fall asleep.

In the darkness of the room, I have the guts to ask you about what triggered what happened between us.

I'm back in my new favourite place—snuggled into your side, with your strong arms wrapped around me.

"So…Masen, huh?" I ask, my voice ringing out in the quiet room. I have to ask, we barely covered this earlier.

You tense and I hear your sudden intake of breath.

I don't want you pulling away, so I crawl as close as I can, throwing my leg over yours. I've imagined doing this so many times, and part of me can't believe that I finally have you like this.

You finally relax into me, your arm lazily falling around my shoulders. "Does it bother you?"

"I don't think so," I murmur as I enjoy the feeling of your arms drawing shapes on my arm. "I mean…" I trail off, suddenly feeling silly.

You wait before realizing I'm not going to continue. "What?"

I burrow into your side to try and hide my face. "I mean…what we did earlier…you said when you were at work…you…ugh"

I feel like an idiot but you don't push me. You remain silent and let me gather my thoughts before I continue.

I clear my throat. "I mean, you said when you were on the phone you were…you know…and I just wondered if you did that on the phone with other clients."

Everything is so unbelievably new with us, and I don't know where we stand with it. I've been content with being your best friend, but after being with you like this, I know there's no going back. I need to know how you feel, and I guess that starting with your work is the best place to begin.

You shift so you're on your side, facing me. I mirror your movements, wrapping my legs around yours and snuggling close once again.

My heart is pounding as you smile softly at me. "Definitely not, Bella."

I try to hold back my grin, but fail miserably.

I don't care.

"No?"

You chuckle adorably. "Not even close. They don't even affect me."

You kiss me softly and I get lost in the feel of your soft lips against mine. I feel the stirring of your erection against my stomach and let my hand wander down towards it.

"Not yet, Baby," you murmur, stopping it as I head south of your hips.

I pout, but pull back. You're right; we need to talk about this before we can decide where we go from here.

"You read from a script then?" I ask, kind of disappointed that I wasn't experiencing the real _you_ on the phone.

You shrug. "Most of the time."

"Not all the time?"

"No." You shake your head. "Not all the time." You teasingly pull on my hair. "Like, today. I didn't need a script for that."

"No?" I grin.

Your grin matches mine. "No, definitely not."

"There is one thing I want to know."

"What?"

"How did you know it was me?"

I think you blush but you duck down so I can't see for sure. "Edward?"

You cup my face and kiss me softly. "I'd know your voice anywhere, Bella."

I frown. "But, I didn't recognise you."

"You're not supposed to, Bella. I didn't want anyone knowing it was me, so I used an accent."

I nod. I can understand that.

"If you didn't...you know...at the end. Would you have told me?"

Our gazes become locked once again, and I smile softly to try and reassure you.

Under the covers, you take my hand in yours and squeeze it softly.

"I'd like to think I would've. If not today, then definitely soon." You take a deep breath before continuing. "I was going crazy just being your friend, Bella. I need more."

My cheeks hurt from smiling so much, and I'm pretty sure my heart is about to beat right out of my chest. "I do too," I whisper.

Hands roam, lips suck, and teeth nip, but this time there is no urgency. We don't have to rush. We both want to pursue this, and we have all the time in the world to discover each other in this new way.

"So, what next?" I ask, squirming as your hands continue their sweet torture.

"Well, I think it's about time I take my girlfriend on a date," you murmur against my throat.

"Sounds great," I gasp as your fingers tug at my nipples.

"But until then..." You roll me onto my back and settle between my legs. "I want to get to know you _a lot_ fucking better, Marie."

* * *

**A/N We are both suckers for a Friends to Lovers story, and we might extend this a little. Let us know if you'd like to read more? **

**Speaking of Friends to Lovers, we are both judges on the Friends To Lovers contest hosted by Geekchicff12 and Lellabeth. The contest is running through October and we would love to read your words. **

**We are also hosting a Dior Rob Twific Contest, where we are asking people to use the many swoony Dior Rob pics to inspire a one-shot. The links are on our profile! **


End file.
